


running into doors and other Jedi things

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rael is a bisexual disaster, can be read as platonic, fluff prompt by Fiona, there's only one bed, walking into doorframes, you know I had to do it at some point but I'm surprised it's this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: A Jedi walks into a bar… that’s the joke.
Relationships: Rael Averross/Qui-Gon Jinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	running into doors and other Jedi things

It happened almost quick enough to miss it. Rael walked into the small room the host had offered them to stay in, looked around and realized she had only prepared one bed – then it happened.

“Fuck!”

He turned around, expecting everything from battle droids to a picture of a naked woman on the wall, but it was none of that. It was, arguably, better. Being the tall man he was, Qui-Gon had hit his head on the doorframe. He stood in front of the door like he hadn’t processed the situation yet and massaged his forehead with his fingertips.

Rael stared.

He felt bad for about two seconds, then the laughter started. He laughed like he hadn’t seen anything this enjoyable in his life before. He lost control over his legs quickly and fell onto the bed, pressing his forehead against his knees and whispering, “Dear Force”. When he looked up again, Qui-Gon was staring at him with a serious expression.

Not good.

“Is this amusing to you?”

“That’s what you get for being tall,” Rael said. His body was still trembling and shaking with violent fits of laughter. His chest already hurt.

“Excuse me?” Qui-Gon asked. He wasn’t going to let this go easily, apparently. The way he looked down on Rael reminded him of Dooku but he wasn’t going to mention it. In many ways, Dooku and Qui-Gon were polar opposites. A trait they shared was their ability to shoot glares at people that could be deathlier than lightsabers.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. This isn’t the worst problem we have to face, get over it.”

“What do you…”

Rael smiled up to him. “The bed.”

“The bed?”

Rael nodded down on the single mattress he was sitting on and watched as the horror spread in Qui-Gon’s eyes. They should do this more often, the Jedi altruism vs the thought of sharing space and touching each other. When he blinked, the horror had been replaced by something different. Something that scared Rael the longer he looked at it.

“Qui-Gon?” he asked.

“I don’t see the issue here,” the Jedi said and smiled. There was a red spot on his forehead right where he hit the doorframe. “However, you have to excuse me if I take most of the space. You see, I’m _tall_.”

Rael wanted to kiss him. This wasn’t a new thought but it had never been that intense. It was the small things that made him want to leave the Jedi order in a heartbeat. He inhaled sharply when embarrassment washed over his cheeks and painted him red.

“There’s no issue,” he said, “Of course not.”

“I’m going to get some ice. Why don’t you get ready to rest? We have a lot to do tomorrow,” Qui-Gon suggested casually and walked back into the hallway, now mindful of the doorframe. Rael kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs, unable to move.

Not many of Rael’s secret were guarded as well as this one. He liked to keep himself an open book, like many other Jedi. Secrets lead to the dark side, that’s what the council told him. A part of him believed if he just kept telling all his other secrets, this one could stay hidden forever. Some people said urges were acceptable, acting on them was bad. Then again, he had heard people say that it was possible to just “turn the bad thoughts off”.

After something that felt like an eternity, he pulled his shirt over his head and put it next to his pile of belongings. Qui-Gon was the hoarder out of them both; Rael made a point of making as much of a mess as possible. When he was ready to go to bed, he crawled back onto the mattress until his back was pressed against the wall.

When his friend came back into the room, Rael wasn’t asleep yet, no matter how hard he had tried. He sat up again and offered an apologetic smile.

“Are you feelin’ better?” he asked.

“I am.”

Qui-Gon sat down next to him and placed the ice pack next to his legs.

“Is there anything else you need, Rael?”

Rael closed his eyes, inhaled and shook his head. This wasn’t fair. This was _not_ fair.

Thankfully, Qui-Gon left to go to the ‘fresher a second later, leaving Rael behind. He did his best to calm down and even considered meditating but was interrupted when Qui-Gon returned and let himself drop on the bed. Rael felt how he was catapulted into the air, floated for a moment and fell down again.

Qui-Gon smelled like mint, lemons and his conditioner, the one luxury he allowed himself. It was enough to make Rael’s heart shatter into pieces.

“So,” he started. “You’re allowed to curse now?”

“It really hurt.”

“Does it hurt still?”

The Jedi smiled and picked the ice pack back up again. Rael decided to take this as a, “No but I will complain about it”.

They turned off the lights and lay down awkwardly. Rael could only focus on their breaths in the otherwise silent room. Qui-Gon had already closed his eyes, facing the ceiling. His hands were at his side, it was so easy to just take them and--

“Go ahead,” Qui-Gon said.

“What?” Rael managed to ask.

Qui-Gon spread his fingers until his pinkie was touching Rael’s leg. He forgot how breathing worked, hell, who needed breathing if he could hold Qui-Gon’s hand? He intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes as well.

He couldn’t pick up much from his friend. Amusement, maybe. His heartbeat, a little faster than usual. Rael decided not to ponder whether this was something he did to impress Rael or because he enjoyed it as well.

“Is this up to your standards?” Qui-Gon teased him.

“Oh, very much so. Is this your first time having company in bed?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“That’s a yes,” Rael decided.

His friend chuckled and squeezed Rael’s hand. He knew what he was doing.

And it wasn’t like Rael didn’t know how to take chances he wasn’t supposed to take.

**Author's Note:**

> what's with me and this ship? I guess it gives me a fluff outlet that Kylux can't give me at the moment. Speaking of fluff, I have a huge angst project coming, stay tuned!  
> \- ben


End file.
